Decisions and Conclusions
by Rei Uta
Summary: This is the situation and Sasuke is going to need your help to make the right decision and to end the night right. Are you up for it? SasuNaru
1. Situation

Summary: This is the situation and Sasuke is going to need your help (not really) to make the right decision and to end the night right. Are you up for it?

Warning: BoyxBoy (Yaoi), Inappropriate language and possible pervertic-ness. Tread with caution. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does!

* * *

><p>'<em>Bored…<em>' Was Sasuke's only thought as he surveyed his surroundings, a room of swaying people, bright lights, terrible food and horrible music. Taking a tiny sip of the punch that filled his glass, he let obsidian orbs scan his surroundings, searching for that amazing shock of golden blond that marked the location of his boyfriend and the only reason he was at this thrice damned area in the first place.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasukeee…" and he cringed when the loud tone pierced his ears. Annoyed, obsidian sought out cobalt blues.

"What is it, dobe?" And his mental self shamelessly raped the unsuspecting Uzumaki with eyes alone.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself more? It is the annual disco we're at." Naruto reminded him as soon as he neared the Uchiha's side. "Shake some life into your feet and dance a bit, why don't you?"

'_I don't mind… I get to fantasies about taking you over and over again against every flat surface in our apartment…_' "I only came because you begged me to, dobe. Of course I don't want to dance." Sasuke retorted, eyes raking over his stunning boyfriend's features.

Naruto had decided upon an orange wife beater with a golden swirl centered around his belly button. With Sakura's help, he had picked out a black button-up shirt that had flame like designs licking up the sides in gold, orange and blue to match his top, black pants which flared slightly near his ankles and big, black, clunky boots to complete his attire, along with the classic blue crystal that seemed almost to be a signature feature which defined the essence of 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

Sasuke had thought the outfit drool worthy, but, when his very definition of 'sex-on-legs' had shown up in front of him, wet and breathing heavily from his time on the dance floor, it was all he could do to not actually rip the clothes off his boyfriend's body and ravish him until they both couldn't walk anymore.

"For the last time, teme, don't call me dobe!"

'_Shit…_' Sasuke's mental eyes widened a few inches. A hot, molestable Naruto was manageable and a hot, wet and totally molestable Naruto made for a horny but still controllable libido. But, when it's a hot, sweaty, molestable and flushed Naruto… Well, Sasuke didn't think he could withhold his desire any longer…

* * *

><p><em>Now, you get to make a decision for the poor boy! Should he, A. Follow his instincts and take Naruto somewhere and screw him until they're both bed ridden, or B. Keep his dick in his pants and just ride out the rest of the day?<em>

_If you choose A. Fuck Naruto, patiently wait for Chapter 2: 1__st__ Choice._

_If you choose B. Practice restraint. Then, well, why are you still reading? Click the back arrow! There's no plot anymore!_

_xD_

* * *

><p><em>Wonder what you'll choose? Care to share your thoughts? If so, press that delicious looking 'Reveiw' button and share em.<em>

_Remember, a happy author is a productive one. _

_This is Rei and Katou signing out._


	2. 1st Choice

**Summary:** This is the situation and Sasuke is going to need your help (not really) to make the right decision and to end the night right. Are you up for it?

**Warning:** BoyxBoy (Yaoi), Inappropriate language and possible pervertic-ness. Tread with caution. xD

**Disclaimer**: If we owe Naruto, Katou would have so much smut added in that it can no longer be named a kid's show. Dx

_Congratulations, you are thereby crowned, a proud pervert. xD There might be a lemon in store at the very end, so aren't you glad you didn't choose the path of a prude?_

* * *

><p>"Naruto…"<p>

"Hmm?" Oblivious as usual, innocent cobalt orbs stayed locked with his boyfriend's obsidian ones. Ignorant to the growing need kindling in his boyfriend's body.

For that, Sasuke couldn't really decide if it was a curse or a blessing. Dismissing the thought to deal with more pressing matters, pale fingers latched around a tan wrist as the owner of the former colours moved, dragging his prey with him.

Sasuke lead the duo out of the room through the great swinging doors that had been decked out in cheery strands of glitter white and gorgeous gold with dabs of pale pink strung in for a good measure and proceeded to drag his boyfriend through the darkened corridors of their school.

Oh gods, his libido was just aching to pound straight into the tight piece of heaven that was Naruto's ass, but first things first. He had to find a spot to ravish the fox in. Not an easily accessible place, gods no! Some simpleton might wander in and catch sight of the very generous fucking he was going to give Naruto. His very fingers tightened at the thought.

He didn't care that he was probably too over possessive of Naruto, as Neji or even Sakura sometimes hinted to him, which they tended to do so when he barred the two of them in their shared apartment during the weekends.

No way in hell anyone was going to see Naruto's face while he was intimately pleasured by Sasuke. That beautiful face was reserved for Sasuke and Sasuke alone. That was what he had assured of when he had planted a kiss on Naruto's lips in plain view of everyone on the very first day they went out. Sure he had gotten punched for that, but the bottom line was that everyone understood that Naruto was his.

Finally done with his inner ramblings, Sasuke's wide gait slowed to a stop as he paused between the two paths he could take.

A left would bring the duo into the basement which had wild rumors of ghosts and other fantasized creatures being spread about it. It would be the perfect place to take the blond fox in. He knew that the school janitors, unaffected by the childish talk cleaned it monthly with the most recent being only a week prior to today. The other morons he was forced to call 'students' would also be too afraid the dingy dark to go snooping around in there.

However, Naruto would hate it. The dobe, being a kid at heart, still believed in the silly tales that made no sense whatsoever and would be too frightened to properly relax. Hell, it might even turn him off if he ever saw the fearful look in those pretty blues. On the other hand, the blond would most likely cling tightly onto him as he hunted for the perfect spot and that was always gave the Uchiha an ego boost. It also provided feeder for a horny Uchiha's imagination.

A right, however, would bring the two to the next row of classrooms, each door with its blank windows and stiff rigidness adding a layer of hostility to the school while shrouded in the dark. He did not fear them. Not in the least. They were nothing compared to his prized, 'Death Glare of Doom, Hatred and all that is Evil' as christened by Naruto one drunken night. As he had (miraculously) obtained the post of 'lock picker' as given to him by the idiotic, giggling committee in charge of the horrid affair known as the yearly disco, he had in his possession, a good number of keys, one of which he knew, could unlock the storeroom located on the very level they were on.

The drawback to this plan being that they had to cut through the row of glassy black doors to get there and he didn't know how long his self control could take before it snapped under the heavy load of lust and he wound up just fucking Naruto against the walls of the corridor where any old moron could easily see. Damn…

* * *

><p><em>Ho ho! The horny Uchiha is in trouble now! So now's your turn! Tell me where do you think our horny pervert is going to go in a review and I might just take your pick! :3<em>

_So, should he, A, go into the basement or B, go to the storeroom?_

_If you choose A, into the basement, please tell me in a review, then wait patiently for the next Chapter, entitled: Chapter 3: 2__nd__ Choice._

_If you choose B, into the storeroom, please tell me in a review, then wait patiently for the next Chapter, entitled: Chapter 3: 2__nd__ Choice._

_xD_

* * *

><p>This is Rei (the victim and writer) and Katou (the pervert who insist on the smut for all the other perverts out there) signing out.<p> 


	3. 2nd Choice

**Summary:** This is the situation and Sasuke is going to need your help (not really) to make the right decision and to end the night right. Are you up for it?

**Warning:** BoyxBoy (Yaoi), Inappropriate language and possible pervertic-ness. Tread with caution. xD

**Disclaimer:** If Naruto was ours, all lube factories and ass balm factories would never be out of buisness and Sasuke would be a poor man indeed. Poor, in a money sense.

_ Woot! Mega thanks goes to DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48 for helping us make the choice! :D We (actually only I do, cause you took away Katou's chance to force me into writing multiple smut scenes x.X) love you dude! xD Of course, with the acknowledgement comes a dedication, so DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48, this chapter is for you!_

* * *

><p>Options weighted and counted, Sasuke dragged Naruto down his chosen path, ignoring the minute whimpers and grumbles falling from his boyfriend's lips brought about from the painfully tight grip encased around an abused arm.<p>

He held on to the lines of complaints falling from Naruto's kissable lips to keep certain parts of his anatomy grounded, reminding himself to keep his pace in check, to keep his cool and not shove his blond against the nearest wall for a thorough ravishing session.

…

'Down boy, down boy.' He mentally winced at the crassness of the inner command given by his ridiculous chibi, which sounded a lot like one which a pet owner would give to his dog. Turning his thoughts on to safer venues, he pictured the layout of their destination, wondering about the many little dark pockets they could do much in, his mind running through all the delicious, sinful things that could 'accidentally' occur in the dark.

…

Maybe stopping his thought processes altogether would be more beneficial to both of them… And by both, he meant himself, and his little 'buddy' located somewhat south of his 'unlawfully' (again with the drunken night) pale torso.

"… sukeee, Saukeee, Saukeee…"

'Thank god for obliviously helpful idiots.' Sasuke praised the guy in the sky which he had never, once believed in, that Naruto could be that painfully innocent. With his Uchiha calm guiding him, obsidian orbs turned back to stare at the source of his constant delight and torment and he nearly rammed into the wall in front of him.

A flush, brought about from the ever quickening pace Sasuke's legs brought them into, had dusted Naruto's face in pretty pink, droplets of salty moisture seeping out through the pores of tan skin in an attempt to remove the sudden rise in heat level. The wet had (un) helpfully, dampened the beautiful, untamable sunshine into a smooth mass of honey gold, made unmarked tan glisten almost with an unholy radiance in the dim light. It made the perfect match with Naruto's unnaturally blue eyes, the pure shade of which was indescribable and unmatchable in Sasuke's eyes.

Coupled with the thin scars running across each of his cheeks, it was akin to the situation between Adam, Eve and the apple tree, only that he (Adam) was the one tempted to eat the yummy fishcake (Naruto/apple) before him.

Oh, just the thought of the many, many delicious things he could do to his cute little fox made his blood raced at a maddening pace around his body, his heart pumping the substance through his blood vessels at an inhumane rate. As it was, the metallic liquid circulating about was gathering at a particular point, making it as turgid as a viking tube sealed and filled with liquid.

"What is it Dobe?" He forced a steady tone into his voice and prayed that the darkness of the tunnel filtered away the brilliant red that had found its way onto his confoundedly pale cheeks.

"Stop it! It's dark in here! I can't see and your pace is too fast and why aren't you listening!" Whines and pouts retreated, leaving irritation in their wake when their expressive owner realized the inattention of the other.

"Bastard!" In a bid at grabbing the attention of his long time boyfriend, Naruto brought a fist down on the other's back, repeating the motion with an almost, bloodthirsty vigor when Sasuke continued with his childish, 'me-no-listen' strike.

All the while, failing to notice how the raven's brow was pressed in express concentration as dark adapted eyes searched the room, locating two absurdly convenient spots. Really, it was as if the janitors had magically mind read his perverted thoughts regarding his adorably abusive boyfriend, became immediate fans which worked in the shadows and had decided upon everything for him.

To his right, laid a rolled mattress, one which he recognized as the student body's favourite 'play toy', considering the number of times it had to be sent away for a through cleansing session with a disgruntled laundromat in some unnamed location he honestly didn't give a damn about.

It was apparently freshly washed and cleared of any indication of previous intercourses undergone. However, there was still a chance it wasn't cleaned as thoroughly as possible. Besides, he didn't particularly like the idea that his Naruto had to settle for something second hand when his name demanded for the best for both himself and his loved ones.

His left however, revealed a singular piece of cloth and a dust free wall. An empty space practically begging for him to screw his adorable lover against. God, the naughty images that pounced through his mind at the slightest hint. It should practically be a sin. Decisions, decisions. If only he could clone himself and just fuck his beautiful lover in both…

* * *

><p><em>R: Well, sorry for the crudeness, but Katou insisted on the substitution. Dx Well, sorry again for the overdue chapter, but I'm trying to piece the next together first because that's what the perverts out there are waiting for.<em>

_K: That's right people! The lemon comes next! Ja ne! I'm going to go force Rei to read other lemons so she can write better._

_R: NOOOOooooo…._

* * *

><p><em>Almost forgot! The choices!<em>

_If you think Sasuke should pick the overused mattress, tell us in a review and wait for the next chapter, Chapter 4: Last Choice._

_If you think Sasuke should pick the wall, tell us in a review and wait for the next chapter, Chapter 4: Last Choice._

_Be sure to do so soon! The faster you do so, the better the smut that comes out!_

* * *

><p>This is Rei (The poor victim) and Katou (Proud pervert) signing out.<p> 


	4. Last Choice

**Summary:** This is the situation and Sasuke is going to need your help (not really) to make the right decision and to end the night right. Are you up for it?

**Warning:** BoyxBoy (Yaoi), Inappropriate language and sucky lemons. Tread with caution. xD

**Disclaimer:** If we own Naruto, would the lemon be this sucky? xP

_R: I'm back…. *Collaspes on floor and dies*_

_K: Mwahaha! *Evil smirk* Welcome, fellow perverts. This must be the first time I actually spoke to ya'll in the first note. Usually it's Rei. *Prods dead body with foot* To business, this is the long awaited, long anticipated smut chapter here people! Enjoy! Enjoy! Mwahahaha!_

_R: Special thanks goes to Juura99 for helping to make the decision this time. Juura-sama, this chapter is for you! *Dies again*_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" And his cock gave an agreeable twitch as his beautiful lover squealed his name in obvious surprise. Something Naruto was evidently ashamed of, judging by the astonishing vermillion which made a quick trip across his cheeks.<p>

"What's the matter, Naru? Don't you like what I'm doing to you?" As he spoke, fingers long and nimble pranced around the blond's sides, bringing to life his sensitivity, whilst distracting him enough to sufficiently tear the much envied cloth away from his body.

"S'ke! Stop!" As it was, Naruto could barely speak between the peals of laughter issuing from plump, totally kissable, dear-god-just-rape-me, lips. Really, any sane, lust driven man would follow the demands of the deliciously, teeth abused flesh. Being a sane, lust driven man, Sasuke proceeded to do what every nerve in his body had been telling him to do and pressed their mouths together in one harsh move that proved exactly how damned much the dobe turned him on.

How much he loved his other as his lips took the place of fingers, tracing love bites around the smooth pane of flesh, littered with ones from their previous session/s.

How it was the wisest decision he had made when he orchestrated the eventual break up between Naruto and the pink bitch despite the heart break plainly evident in Naruto's undeserving cobalt during that dark period.

"Stop?" The raven chuckled, a dark eyebrow raised in a sinful manner. "Should I? You look," '_desperately__ravished__and__waiting__for__more_' "really needy right now." Staring pointedly at the blaring colour which deepened tan into the blood rich colour the apple which poisoned what's-her-name in the fairytale of Snow Barf and the Seven Trolls must've been. Sasuke smirked, all movements frozen as he stared lustfully at his panting prey, taking in the well marked chest that was practically begging him to ravish, all over again.

Then, a shaky hand fisted his midnight locks and reeled him in, until his was face to face with his blond desire. One who was sweating, blushing, trembling, whatever else –ing anyone could think of and generally being seductive.

"S'ke, need you! Stop your damn teasing!"

Well, who was he to deny his beautiful lover anything?

A smirk being his only show of emotion, Sasuke leaned in, crushing Naruto's mouth with his while their tongues warred, played and danced to a rhythm only they knew.

Naruto was sexually frustrated, that he could plainly discern, after all, if one were raping your mouth with passion that would be visible even from the far regions of outer space while tearing off all your clothes in frantic frenzy, it was the only logical, reasonable conclusion, was it not?

This time, he gave in, letting the fevered flesh bang around in his mouth, letting the familiar motion distract his blond while his hands traveled lower, running over the lines and contours of the body he knew better than (it was arguable) his own.

Before he could reach his goal, hands not his own halted his tracks in a fierce grip and blazing cobalt glared into his.

"Just get on with it already, teme. I'm ready. I'm waiting. Fuck, you know I hate to wait." And the hold loosened enough to guide him to the wet inferno he knew awaited him. "C'mon S'ke, I want you. Want to feel your cock in me. Filling me, stretching me beyond my wildest dreams, my deepest fantasies and wettest pleasure."

And he lost it when harsh blue melted into beseeching liquid. Letting out a guttural growl, he lined himself against the hole still wet from their 'activities' two damn hours ago and pushed in.

"FUCK!" Sunshine blond snapped back, knocking against the wall as Naruto screeched his pleasure at the familiar, stinging invasion. Sasuke wasted not a minute, pulling out of the tight, liquid inferno before sinking back in, nailing the sweet spot that drove his Naruto mad.

"SASUKE! FUCK!"

"That's what we're doing." Something that suspiciously resembled a groan escaped as he lost himself in the dark, in the company of his precious only, in the wet heat that brought on such an onslaught of pure ecstasy running through his veins.

"S'ke, oh Sasuke. More, more. So good. Oh god!" As Naruto trashed about, mewling, panting, begging, screaming, Sasuke grunted, changing the angle of his thrusts to move deeper inside his blond.

"You're tight. So damn tight." He panted out, vaguely noting to maybe toss some water on Naruto's face to prevent a case of overheating.

"God… Naru…"

Feeling the familiar coil tighten in his belly, Sasuke fought back an annoyed growl, wishing the damn moment wouldn't fucking end that fast. There was so much he wanted to do to his beloved. Ah well… A pale hand lifted to wrap itself around Naruto's cock, delighting in the scream it wrenched out of him.

"Dammit, it's like, no matter," he slammed in harder, eliciting another scream, "how much, we do this" he leeched onto Naruto's neck, marking the honey skin with great enthusiasm, leaving hickey after hickey, "you always remain," hands wandered, tweaking at the dusky nipples they encountered, "this fucking tight!" At the last syllable, he struck precisely upon Naruto's prostrate, ripping a final scream from his blond's throat as he emptied his load.

The sensation of having Naruto's inner walls clamp onto him was too much of a system overload for him, and pleasure in its purest form flooded him, tiding him towards his release.

Satiated, Sasuke gave a grunt as he forced his limbs to carry him, taming his harsh breaths down to a milder level. Pulling out with a slight wince, onyx sought out the face of his world, shamelessly staring at the now relaxed face of his lover. Devouring the almost serene smile on the other's face before he forced motion into his body and started cleaning up.

* * *

><p><em>R: Damn thing was hard to write. I hope you damn perverts are happy. x.X Did you know I made the mistake of forgetting to include the action of them taking of their clothes? xD <em>

_K: That wasn't funny. It was stupid. -.-||| This whole part is stupid. Hmph._

_R: It's still a lemon. Deal with it! By the way, gratitude also goes to DemonNinjaofTheLeaf48 (whose gender we apparently screwed up, sorry about that! Dx) for the suggestion. Take your pick, guys! I didn't mention any specific surfaces for this reason! xP _

_Thank you for sticking by us in the writing of this crap drabble/pwp/story!_


End file.
